The Loser
by Itzelda-Chan
Summary: When Takasugi captures Gintoki, he proposes the idea of playing a game. Against his logic, Gintoki gives in and accepts but every game is destined to have a winner as well as a loser, right! Yaoi, lemons, GinTakaGin, canon compliant. Oneshot, complete and dedicated to loopdedoop!


**Hello**, This is a despicable one shot omg! I decided to write this story mainly because there is so little Gintoki x Takasugi stories around and well recently I've been inspired to write for my OTP by another fellow shipper! The incredible lopdedoop so I kind of dedicate this to her, here take this! Its so dirty haha and well New Gintama season tomorrow as well as the recently OVA got me writing! Cannot wait for the manga arc to be animated and yeah!

This story has Yaoi aka Boy x Boy, aka Protagonist x Antagonist

uhm a few spoilers ahead if you haven't read the latest Gintama Manga -very few and minimal but still-

Set somewhat in canon, though I'm sure they would not play this game or y'know

This has hardcore lemons, smut, and sex so read at your discretion

It is kind of porn without plot or what plot, only porn! so if you aren't 18+ or don't like this, LEAVE at once!

As I said dedicated to my fav author of my OTP and fellow GinTaka/TakaGin shipper **loopdedoop**

**Disclaimer: The Gintama ****Manga/Story line/Anime doesn't belong to me and I do not claim them in anyway but these are my natural ideas so enjoy for the TakaGin/GinTaka fans! **

* * *

**The Loser**

It was a day like any other, except it wasn't a day like any other. Oh no, this day was far too filled with animosity to be confused with the rest of the light hearted days in which Sakata Gintoki had lived. Though he had lived through terrible moments in his rocky life, he doubted anything could prepare him for what was going to happen to him that day. He utterly detested having been captured by an unknown enemy. He would have rather been caught by the Shinsengumi dogs, the amanto, the regime bastards, hell even the devil himself was more favorable than that person who managed to sequester him.

It was a cheap shot and Gintoki knew that luck wasn't by his side. He was even a bit angered with himself for letting himself easily get taken away. Robed. Stolen. Held captive. The silver permed male swore this time for sure if he lived through this event, he would forsake drinking forever. Maybe it was not meant for him, after all it only cost him various horrible incidents such as the harem incident with those girls, the old hag and the Madao. However, this one was far worse because it could cost him his life and his kintamas. He was being forced to walk with a very tight rope around his arms that were in his back. His feet were freed but extremely weak mainly because of the friggin booze. His eyes could see the night sky smeared with little whit dots he supposed were the stars for that night. There were two guards walking side by side next to him as if he was going to try and free himself. He couldn't even plan a proper escapade with his current not sober situation. Perhaps he wasn't feeling the weight of the situation. He was sure that if he ever got to survive and go back to his kids and if they ever found out they would tell him that's what he deserved for being irresponsible and wasting their 'hard earned' money on alcohol. He probably did deserved this though. However, he knew that they would hug him and cry on his chest in relief. He smiled lightly, already picturing it in his hazed mind. His vision quickly blurred to black and nothing later fogged his mind.

The happiness had completely escaped after four hours had passed and he woke up. His eyes hesitantly scrunched opened. His head was pulsing violently with a massive hangover and his two arms had been separated but properly tied against the bed poles. His feet were freed and that was a relief. He looked around the room as much as he could, he supposed he was in a ship. The room was kept in a nice condition and was not small by any means. He didn't see any blood stains nor corpses and that was relieving heaps. There was a wardrobe, a table stand next to the bed, a small couch in the corner. It was inhabitable, he supposed.

"Yo" When the door to the room was cracked opened and a body entered with a tray and that annoyingly familiar voice greeted him, Gintoki had an epiphany and his blood ran cold through his body. Gasping, he starred at the man who was the responsible one for him being captured. It all made sense now in his hurting head and he cursed that repulsive man standing before him with a cocky smirk.

"Takasugi! What?-"He acknowledged the presence of the frustrating man with the extravagant yet ridiculous butterfly kimono and dark coat. At the recognition of his name, Takasugi entered the room softly as he clicked the door shut and locked it. He put down a tray next to a very alarmed Gintoki who kept his eyes wide opened.

"Shiroyasha- No, Gintoki. How have you been?" What irritated the permed male since the beginning of time when the two were comrades was the fact that the shorter male was always so smug and extremely cynical. The silver haired male was sure that the bastard Takasugi had known how Gintoki was and had been yesterday as well.

"Y'know, I'm fine. Just got captured yesterday without me knowing while I was out for a drink. Other than that I am perfectly well" It was always Sakata Gintoki who managed to casually reply to Takasugi Shinsuke's stupid and quite obvious questions with a sense of sarcasm and well-kept contempt. Usually, after responding to the one-eyed male with sarcasm, the purple haired man would get angry or dismiss it. He dismissed the obvious reply.

"I left you to rest a while. I also happened to notice that you were drunk. A shame really, you should be more careful with yourself." Takasugi shot back, standing in front of the tied up Gintoki, making him flinch knowing that Takasugi had tremendous power over him in this state.

"Should you really be cautioning me about my safety when you endangered it?" There was the sarcasm that always filled his voice and the irony of Takasugi's words were tremendously stupid. Takasugi at this point was used to it, thus he had grown immune to Gintoki's sarcastic wits.

"Hah, but I believe I did you a great favor, maybe even rescued you" The way Takasugi emphasized the 'rescued' part mad Gintoki click his tongue in annoyance.

"I'm not a damsel in distress for you to rescue me just so you know" He rolled his eyes as Takasugi stared at him more intensely.

"I believe there was this guy so close to you. When you exited, he followed you without your knowledge. I'll admit I was rather surprised when you did not notice. Regardless, I believe he would have taken you if your luck was not by me being there that instant" The permed hair man couldn't help but widen his eyes at Takasugi's revelation.

"Who was it?" Takasugi had already anticipated such a question from him, knowing him well enough to predict his next move even if Gintoki was unpredictable to most.

"One of the Shogun dogs. The Shinsengumi's demonic Vice captain I believe" Takasugi's lips parted slightly before his signature smirk was evident. Gintoki, at the mentioning of that name, was beyond shocked and his expression only reflected that.

"Hijikata-kun?" As soon as the name left Gintoki's lips. Takasugi's smirk faded. He shook his head in disapproval.

"How could you? How could you join forces with them so easily? For you to ally yourself with such dogs only makes you a dog as well because of your association with them. They are filthy and you are also getting filthy with them. You live life so easily, so carefree, so simply. You befriend them that it sickens me greatly" The one-eyed male spat, only sparring an ice cold glare to the male who now struggled to untie himself with no success in sight.

"You, of all people, would not understand" Gintoki's voice was so soft that it surprises himself that Takasugi did pick it up.

"I don't want to understand at all. You and I, You and I could ally with one another and destroy the Shogun, destroy the regime, destroy the responsible ones of His death, destroy the world! You and I would make for a perfect deadly duo, don't you think? The Shiroyasha and the Governor of the Khihetai, what could be better than us?" The man struggling in the bed was surprised by the words and suggestions of the most notorious criminal, extremist, terrorist in the history of delinquents. The man standing before him had slaughtered tons of innocent people for his ideal dream. He wasn't a thing like the Takasugi Shinsuke he had met when they were just small children.

They had been rivals since the very beginning of time and somehow developed into the bests of friends. They were both two-good-for-nothings and they both knew it. Still, in their teenage years besides picking fun of Takasugi's height and status at home, Gintoki had always preoccupied himself to guard Takasugi Shinsuke's back. Although he made sure to do that for every one of his comrades, he was slightly more focused and determined to protect Takasugi. Gintoki had detested that unspoken day. He hated when his hands were full of blood by taking his beloved Sensei's head and that promise to protect their comrades yet failing to protect Takasugi Shinsuke from losing his eye. He was always being extremely hard on himself hence on and had changed considerably so much both as a person and as a warrior. He has become the Shiroyasha and made sure to shed as much blood as he could to quench his thirst for revenge. His hands were sullied with blood but far worse, he had been the killer of his life giver. The person that gave him a reason to live, a life to smile about, a way to be happy, his definition of a samurai was not the Bushido that others carried but the one that was instilled by his sensei and engraved into his soul for eternity. It was then that he realized, no matter how many heads he cut off, no matter how many limbs he'd chop off, no matter how many eyes he'd poked off, no matter how many blood he shed, it wouldn't bring back Shouyo-sensei. It wouldn't cease his inner turmoil, it would not clear his mind and fill him with happiness nor peace. It would not give back Takasugi's lost eye nor sanity. Through troubled moments, he saw the light in the middle of darkness and he knew what he had to do. He renounced his position and left the dreadful war that would later be known as the Kansei Purge. He swore to himself that he'd never look back, his memories only hurt him when he did. He would move forward and try to live the rest of his life the way he wanted. To forget, to leave behind, and to not remember the past- but it was hard to not recall any of his past when the man standing before him had lived in his past life. When the man was speaking of the past, when the one-eyed man was still living in the past and could not let go. He wanted to take Gintoki with him but the permed hair male always stood firmly against it, still now. After all, he promised himself that he would not look back and he was not the type to break promises.

"And turn against everyone that matters to me now? What I wanted to protect is the same then and now" The only words that escaped his lips were those. Though he wished to continue and say

'It's His soul that I am always protecting. By protecting my comrades, I'm protecting His comrades. By protecting Sakamoto, Zura and you as well' but those words are lost in his lips and he doesn't have the guts to spill them out.

"Fine then, don't say I didn't offer you a chance when I destroy your comrades and then come take your head" His voice sounded disgustingly sadistic, which made sense because of who he was.

"Here I brought you this. Drink it to get rid of the after effects of the hangover you have" Takasugi sets the tray in the table stand next to the bed. Gintoki rolls his eyes as he has to remind Takasugi that he cannot touch the cup. Deep inside, he felt wary, what if the bastard had put a poisonous pill or something dangerous? It would be silly and incredible naïve to trust him quickly.

"Correct, you can't reach the cup. Fine then, no problem." Takasugi takes the cup in his hands and makes his way over the tied up male.

"If I release you from your ropes you promise not to try and run? You can't escape either way since I set the alarm. But please, promise since I don't want to go through the hassle of tying you back up. I'm hoping I can let you here without being tied up again" His voice was calm despite his warning to Gintoki. Sakata Gintoki had no problem listening to the warning. It would be better to stay untied thus he wouldn't even try to run away, it was impossible anyways and he wouldn't try out his chances.

"Fine, I won't try to leave" His reply mildly shocked the one-eyed male but he quickly composed himself and gave out a cheeky smile. He released Gintoki's tight arms from the rope, dropping the rope away still within his reach. Both Gintoki's arms were marked heavily, they were very purple almost turning black.

Gintoki sat up, feeling the pain swell around his bruised arms. They were numb when he tried but now they were freaking aching. Takasugi sat next to Gintoki and offered the cup to the silver haired male. He placed the cup in front of Gintoki's still closed lips. Although wary of it, he had no option as his head basically drummed annoyingly against his brain. His body also felt horrible, especially his damaged and bruised wrists and arms. He was glad that he was untied and not tied from his ankles because it would be far worse than his current pain. He leaned his head forward and opened his lips, accepting the drink. Takasugi smiled pompously as he tilted the cup, being careful not to drop any on Gintoki's clothes and the cup was emptied easily. Takasugi placed the cup on the table. He then got a tray of food for the Yorozuya. The food was onigiri with seaweed and sliced tomatoes on the side and Gintoki could not believe that the cruel and callous Takasugi Shinsuke was feeding him. It was a rare sight, but he welcomed the somewhat kind and thoughtful gesture as Gintoki's wrist would be too painful to let him eat comfortably. He rested his wrists, moving them the least he could. Unbelievably, the three onigiri that he devoured were the biggest meal he had in a few weeks. The business was not going so well (He blamed Sadaharu for the smell that even repelled his faithful customers) and the onigiri were edible. Takasugi was amazed to see Gintoki immediately plop the three onigiri in his mouth and devour them quickly. His appetite was as big as ever.

"If you want some more, I can bring you some" Takasugi smoothly continued.

"No, thanks, though. Gintoki waited to see if he would begin to feel weird or suspiciously after he finished his meal and the drink. He was both relieved and amazed by not feeling a thing. The pain in his head was gone, his body wasn't feeling so weak anymore, and even his wrists and arms weren't as painful. His stomach was relished on a big meal and his thirst quenched. He was in a weirdly manner thankful of being captured because if he hadn't been, he would awake outside with a strong headache, an empty stomach and eventually empty wallet. He was still curious as to why Toshiro Hijikata followed him and he dared once again ask the smug male sitting next to him after he set the plate next to the empty cup.

"Why did he follow me after drinking?" By _he, _Shinsuke knew well of who Gintoki was referring to.

"He wanted to claim you his I suppose but I wasn't having any of that" The one-eyed male examined the facial expression of Gintoki closely. Not a single emotion was revealed by those red dead fish eyes.

"Is it possible that he is attracted to me?" Gintoki asks absent minded and Takasugi wonders if he really isn't aware of homosexuality.

"Most likely. At least sexually attracted" Takasugi watched once again and notices Gintoki's body shakes a bit.

"Why would he, though?" at that, Takasugi inches closer as he faces the silver haired male. He is actually a bit delighted that Gintoki is somewhat innocent in the face of gay love. He now knew that Gintoki hadn't had himself a gay lover, perhaps a women lover but that was not as important to him.

"Because, who wouldn't be attracted to you" Takasugi asked, his face is so close to Gintoki's and when he questions, his hot breath hits Gintoki softly. Both stare at each other for a good while. Gintoki understands the question as Shinsuke's answer to also being attracted to him. Bothe interlocked gazes and Takasugi is surprised when Gintoki's breath hitches rather quickly. They both sit still, silently looking at one another deeply and in those moments, Gintoki can visibly see through Takasugi's soul. He knows Takasugi should really hate him, should really be trying to kill him, to hurt him and yet there he was saying something that was so contrary to what he was supposed to feel towards him. He was also positive that Takasugi could see right past Gintoki's world through his very eyes and wish he was still a part of his world. Gintoki never really thought that his once best friend would be excluded from his life and though he had never really forgotten Takasugi, he also never dared to remember him until he saw him. Not because he didn't want to, he would be full of memories that haunted him if he looked back at Takasugi and in some painful way, he knew he had never fully conquered his past completely and maybe he never would, being too much of a coward to even dare face it. He saw it as the past he could never hope to go back to, the best way was to run away from it and it was more dangerous when Takasugi was dangerous in his present because that man still _lived_ in the past and that man always attempted to drag Gintoki with him back to it, but now it physically hurt to see Shinsuke's eye look into his and wish he was still in Gintoki's life.

Both Gintoki's stare and Takasugi's tried to look away but couldn't. Takasugi inches even closer as he mouths a few words.

"Gintoki, let's play a game" He said, looking at the male before him quietly.

"What game?" Gintoki asked as curiosity began to get the best of him.

"Let's do it together. Let's have sex. You can top me if you'd like since this will be your first experience to lay with a man. Let's fuck each other raw. Here's the catch- the two of us, if any of us says the three forbidden words, we lose. Nothing more than lust, nothing more than fucking, nothing more than an adventure. No strings attached, no feelings involved, just ex besties with benefits, just a sexual encounter, just fuck buddies. What do you think of my game?" Takasugi felt amazed by the look that was awarded to him by the man just a couple of inches away.

"Sounds easy enough. If we won't say the three forbidden words or anything like that, we don't lose right? I'll be confident enough to win" Takasugi is utterly shocked that Gintoki hadn't refused his little game as he initially thought that he would.

"Very well then, let's see that. Test your luck but if you lose, don't expect me to feel compassion for you" That was the invitation given to the Yorozuya leader. For Gintoki, it was simple. All he had to do was enjoy Takasugi's actions but not love them. He had to make Takasugi love his actions, leave him wanting, loving, no- even more so, he had to leave Takasugi needing him more. It was fairly simple and he had the upper hand since he was given the right to top the shorter man.

Before Takasugi could advance any further, he felt Gintoki's two hands cup his two cheeks hard and move him much closer, Gintoki stared for a while before roughly crushing both of their lips together in a hot and passionate kiss. Takasugi never once thought that this unexperienced man would be so aggressive in his pursuits and kissing. It instantly turned on Takasugi even more as one of his kinks was rough, hard, and deep sex and he believed Gintoki would give him just that with only the hard kiss. Gintoki pressed around his mouth and plunged his slick organ inside Takasugi's mouth. Takasugi moaned shamelessly while Gintoki explored further in his mouth and both brushed their tongues together. Takasugi then knew Gintoki had no intention to back down but neither did he. Gintoki moved closer and wrapped the smaller man's body with his two arms around his waist. Both tongues dancing together as they tasted each other. Takasugi was turned so on that it was visible through his thin layer of yukata. A tent was formed in the middle of his legs and as both tongues swirled for dominance, Gintoki lowered his hand to rub on Takasugi's still clothed arousal, making Takasugi unexpectedly moan and Gintoki took advantage once again sticking his tongue deep inside Takasugi's cavern, this time almost reaching down his throat. Never did he ever think he'd be doing these kinds of sexual acts with Takasugi but he would not deny that he enjoyed the rough kissing, the groping of his cock, the intimate actions and the way he was permitted to dominate the always smug and pompous bastard. Now that smirk was evaporated and Takasugi's body trembled as Gintoki pressed the two together and abandoned his crotch for his jawline, tracing it slightly. He withdrew his tongue and left trail mark kisses on the jawline, making Takasugi look down. He didn't have much time to think as Gintoki removed the upper clothing of his yukata, slipping his hand onto the left side, feeling all the skin that he desired to touch. The sash that bind the yukata was close to falling. Gintoki found the hard nipple through an easy search and pinched and tweaked it carefully. Takasugi mewled at the action before him. He took the sash away quickly and removed the whole yukata from Shinsuke and focused his hand on the erect pink bud that he played with. He popped his mouth in the neglected right nipple and Takasugi trembled slightly, adding to Gintoki's excitement. He wanted more, needed more, craved for more. He licked around the nipple and sucked hard one last time before lapping it with his tongue in a swirling motion. He left the right bud almost swollen. He was careful not to let his eyes search downwards, where Takasugi's member was, even if it was already exposed because he wanted to properly finish pleasing all of Takasugi and that included his nipples. He moved his tongue on the other nipple and felt Takasugi's hand reach for his hair, stroking it gently. His panting was turning on the silver haired man. He pinched and played with the right bud now, enjoying Takasugi's body responding to the lewd actions. He now understood what he wanted with Takasugi all along. He didn't only want to be his best friend, there were times he desired his body, intimacy with him and to hear Takasugi say those three forbidden words to him. He needed to find release now but he was not planning to lose and had only intentions to force out of Takasugi's lips the three forbidden words. After sucking hard on the pink bud, he moved forwards, once again smashing his lips with Takasugi. Both lips now attacking each other, Shinsuke now had accepted being dominated expertly by Gintoki. He wondered how could Gintoki be so good at kissing and foreplay of he had never done it with a man before. Perhaps he did the same to a woman and that did make entire sense, as it was physically possible to kiss a woman so rough and pleasure her extra sensitive nipples. Still, Takasugi disregarded who Gintoki might have shared a night with and focused on this experience as it was a great possibility that the chances for another time would be slim to nonexistent.

He would lie to himself if he denied ever desiring the Yorozuya. He had laid with both men and women but they weren't enough to ever compare to Gintoki. Since when was he infatuated with the other's body? Before the war, he guessed. He had to relief himself out of hardness by doing things to himself while thinking of Gintoki. If not, he did so by fucking others and thinking of them as if they were Gintoki. At first, it was very difficult picturing them as someone as perfect as Gintoki, but with time, he managed to. He was hungry, thirsty, longing for Gintoki's body. He always reminded himself it was Gintoki's body he wanted only and not the other things that came with him. Only his body and he was still convincing himself of that right now. He knew that another great chance like this was unlikely to come and for all of this waiting to have Gintoki, he would finally. He didn't care if anyone would knock or try to disrupt them. This night, this single night belonged to both of them: Gintoki and him. Hell, even if the world was near its end, he wouldn't care, Gintoki had to finish fucking him senseless before the world ended though.

Despite the rough sensation of two lips crushing one another, Gintoki made sure to lay Takasugi's body in the ample enough bed which he was held captive for some time, gently. He made sure Takasugi's breath was caught on before leaning in his toned abs and leaving soft kissing marks all over his upper body, he thoroughly showered the shorter in kiss marks as he traveled upwards and joined his lips desperately onto Takasugi's own. Both bodies tight against each other and Gintoki secretly liked the way Takasugi clung to him on his neck so needy. He was somehow able to hide his voice behind his throat as he and his arch rival had tongues twirling intensely tasting one another and dancing for dominance. Gintoki needed to remind Takasugi who was the boss of who apparently and he did so by moving his right knee upwards and carefully straddling Takasugi's suffering hard on. Takasugi could not suppress a shouting moan from releasing in his lips whilst still swirling his tongue on the Yorozuya. Gintoki took advantage one again of his mouth hanging open and stuffed his tongue inside Takasugi and he could feel the shorter male's body shake as he tried to compose himself. The butterfly yukata remained on the ankles of the shorter but Gintoki removed it completely, now observing the hard erection before him.

"We need to take care of this, right Takasugi-kun?" The way he asked made the mentioned male embarrassed of being seen this way by his long time male crush. He only nodded.

"What kind of service would you like, Takasugi-kun?" That bastard of course intended to make him speak.

"Give me whatever service you'd like. After all, my body is here to be pleasured by you however you want" The sly grin returned to the cocky purple-haired male as he saw his words stir in Gintoki's body downwards.

"Hah, good enough answer, just don't regret your words later on" Takasugi saw his object of affection with his face going unbelievably lower down his torso. His breath became ragged and uneven as he forced his mouth shut with his hand as he muffled his pleasurable screams. The man that he desired in body was taking his member and giving it a rough squeeze as he stroked it with his palm, each time increasing the speed. The man was now leaking precum slightly and Gintoki was fascinated by such a dirty and sinful view. The shorter still covered his mouth as he struggled to keep quiet.

"What's wrong Takasugi-kun? Do you not like your voice? I think it is _**so**_ hot like you" The way the former Shiroyasha said those words in Takasugi's ear while pumping him faster almost drove the shorter man out of the edge. Gintoki chewed on his lower lobe and breathed hotly on his ear. He could feel the arousal twitch while his hands moved jacking him off, Gintoki moved his head lower and gave a chaste kiss to Takasugi who also brushed his forward to meet the dominant man. He moved down to find Shinsuke's exposed neck as he threw his head back gnawing in pleasure. He lapped his tongue on a spot left of his neck and bit hard on the wet area as he relished in the taste of Takasugi's skin and blood.

"Ngh! Gintoki! Ahhh~" Takasugi could not bite back his own voice while his position only enforced its effects on Gintoki's tented erection.

"Yes, Takasugi-kun? ~" The seductive words were said over the man being pleasured on his stomach. He landed a few more visible bite marks and hickeys were people could see that Takasugi belonged to him- at least sexually. The silver permed male moved incredibly slower down, past Takasugi's hips and his breath hitched on Takasugi's penis hotly. He saw Takasugi gaped as he let out soft whimpers and Gintoki planted a soft kiss in the head of the member before engulfing the entire head in his hot mouth.

"G-Gintoki! Anh!" Takasugi's entire body trembled and jolted as Gintoki swirled his mouth on the exposed head and working his mouth even lower. He tried to take as much as he could inside of his mouth, even reaching pubic hair. He kept eye contact with the olive eye of the usually cold and distant man. That man had slaughtered countless of people with those two soft hands and yet with his two blood stained hands embraced Gintoki's lower back, caressing so tenderly Gintoki would doubt anyone who would say he was a merciless killer if he didn't already know the man under him. Gintoki wasn't slow to pick up the fact that Takasugi enjoyed being pinned down, loved things rough and adored abuse above all. He liked that and it excited him. Gintoki by now had already taken the whole manhood in his mouth and bobbed his head to meet the man's pubic hairs.

"G-G, ahh! Gintoki!" The voice was hoarse and desperate. The man that was shouted to could feel in his throat how Takasugi's hard on twitched and felt inconsiderable about to release and that was something that Gintoki did not wish to happen yet and in that moment, he removed his mouth from the now erected and coated in Gintoki's arousal.

"Why did you do that?" Takasugi's voice wanted to sound scary but failed as whiny sounds escaped as well.

"Forgive me, but I do not wish for you to cum yet, Takasugi-kun. I cannot let you release beforehand." His question met his answer under his grumble and anger. Gintoki cupped Takasugi's two cheeks and gazed down into his olive green eye searching for each other and after many years, only saw each other. It was like a finality, both embraced in a hug with Gintoki on top of the extremist for a few minutes, both examined each other longingly but it all shifted when Gintoki straddled both of their arousals, both hard ones brushing against one another. Gintoki quickly discarded his yukata and remaining clothes. He spread Takasugi's buttocks and stared at the twitching hole. He smirked triumphantly as he brushed his index finger in Shinsuke's mouth. Shinsuke allowed the finger penetrate his inside, the same finger dribbling in Takasugi's saliva was the one Gintoki used to prove inside his arsehole. Takasugi's shaky breath was interrupted by his own screams.

"Are you okay, Takasugi-kun?" He secretly loved how Gintoki made sure he was fine and not in pain. His finger was searching around and moved to find the area that was his sensitive spot. He then proceeded after Takasugi nodded stating he was okay. He inserted a second finger after coating it with his own saliva and Takasugi shivered at the intrusion. He began to scissor his fingers inside slowly, earning mewls and throaty moans from the receiver. He quickly put in a third one inside Takasugi, shifting them out and back in, rhythmically.

"Haah, Gintoki! Augh! I—Yes-anhh!" He yelled and his saliva dripped down from his opened lips. His eye was half-lidded and his body was trembling under Gintoki and his fingers inside.

"Put-put it inside me already!" Takasugi shouted as he choked down on his own tears, staining the corner of his eye.

"So cute! ~" Gintoki cooed as he obeyed, gently stuffing his fingers in one last time and out. He used his spit on his exposed boned one as he rubbed against Takasugi's entrance. Takasugi knew what would be next, he groaned against the penetrating object inside of him. Gintoki carefully slided his member in and more inside Takasugi's entrance.

"Nghh! Gin- Gintoki! Augh! This is! -"His pained scream was heightened as Gintoki buried himself fully on his lower intimate part.

"It's all the way inside already. Just relax and let me know when you're ready for me to continue" Gintoki held the male calmly as he willed himself to not pound into the submissive male.

"N-now please!" He said not usually used to beg for it but Gintoki was an exception.

"Okay, hold me tight!" His words were commands that were followed through. He thrusted forward and a scream of pleasure mixed with pain overcame the submissive partner. He removed himself and plunged in deeply, hitting more roughly on Shinsuke's tight heat. He kept thrusting in and out, forming a pattern as he enjoyed the sigh before his eyes.

"Hah, your insides are so good and warm. They are basically sucking my dick in deeper!" He moaned through the movements that he animalistically made. In and out, pounding hard into Takasugi relentlessly.

"Takasugi-kun, I'm close!" He yelled, reaching for Takasugi's lower body and still ramming onto him pulled Shinsuke up towards him and both passionately made out before Gintoki reached his peak. He came inside of his now bedded lover and the man beneath him released explosively. His strands of cum erupting onto both chests as Gintoki lowered his face, taking Takasugi's essence by licking it from his chest. He then pulled out and examined how his seed spilled out of Takasugi's bottom. He laid wordlessly next to Takasugi.

"You can leave tomorrow morning" Takasugi stood up, cleaning off the remnants of his night with Gintoki from him and placed his yukata on again and before leaving completely he faced the taller male.

"But you must return anyone seeing you. Come to me on my birthday when the sun sets. I will be in the dame location as where I found you. I will wait for you all night, so come on time. For the next round of the game, I will be on top of you. I hope to see you crumble under me and lose this game. It was fun today but I haven't lost. This is a draw, good luck" He walked away, leaving the Yorozuya leader by himself with some spilled semen of Takasugi's. He had lost this round for not winning, but not the whole game itself so there would be another chance. Still, he would be faced with a disadvantage of being dominated and had to not sway those three words. He still fancied the thought of Takasugi saying them instead not only to make him lose but Gintoki needed to win and hear them truly.

The moon was shining down on August 10, on the day that it was Takasugi Shinsuke's birthday. Of course it was a very remarkable day for the birthday boy. He laid next to the Yorozuya after earlier on, hearing him pant and moan like a whore under him. He had enjoyed their second time together and was surprised to find Gintoki in the same spot on that day after the sun had set. In all honesty, he enjoyed knowing Gintoki returned because he liked their nightly affair but also because he also desired to be taken by him, Takasugi. Although Takasugi was more experienced in making boys wet and conquer them and hoping to do the same with Gintoki, his birthday came to a disappointing turn when he realized that none had won that stupid game. He was so confident in his victory and yet it wasn't today, he thought perhaps Gintoki would have mercy on him because it was his birthday and just let him win. After all, after the victor was decided, they wouldn't need to see each other afterwards. Maybe, Gintoki wanted to drag the game out as much as he could. Ah, yes the game he almost had forgotten of. Both would try to get out an 'I love you' from their lips and Shinsuke was confident in his ability to make Gintoki utter those words while writhing under his touches and pleasure yet anything else was yelled but not the three losing words. He hated it but both had zero, both losers and were an annoying draw. He hadn't expected Gintoki to shudder so delicately and sensually while touching his peachy skin. He enjoyed taking Gintoki's male virginity and also loved how Gintoki still had a bit of dominance even when he was playing the submissive role. It excited the shorter male making Gintoki his- he felt weak for once and he also lowered Gintoki down and dominated him, his body and his ass. He was by now obsessed with the man that was resting next to him, holding Takasugi intimately. Well, the night wasn't yet gone- perhaps he could still make Gintoki say those three words.

"Takasugi-kun," Gintoki quietly called to him.

"Hah?" Takasugi had instinctively answered, hoping to hear the three words.

"Happy birthday!" Instead he received two words. Those two words were still pleasant and he really liked hearing them once more from his ex-comrade, rival, best friend, enemy and now lover say it. After all, it had been so long since he wished him that and he honestly could not remember when the last year he did wish him a good one was.

"Kuku, thanks Gintoki" He said finally as he was still wrapped around Gintoki's arms and fell asleep, already too exhausted in the Yorozuya's chest. Gintoki made no attempt to remove him and laid him gently on the pillow next to his as he also fell next to the man he had just taken. Truthfully, the first time they had gotten intimate, he was very embarrassed by the event but as soon as Takasugi offered a second night, he wasn't even in the slightest put off by it. He actually enjoyed the first night and he could say the same about the second night meeting with his Takasugi. He would not also refuse him on the day of his birth. He was thinking back on all of the fond memories that both share and it was obvious then and now that what Gintoki felt for him crossed the borders of regular friendship, rivalry, and bromance. With his own thoughts, he fell asleep curled on his Takasugi. Yes, his Takasugi now and then and forever.

He woke up earlier than Takasugi and removed himself from his arms carefully. He took a pen and a paper, quickly writing down a few things and dressed himself as he exited the room. He would soon return to his kids while thinking once again of his bedded lover Takasugi Shinsuke and an excuse to tell them of why he hadn't come back last night. His entire thoughts flooded on the man that shared his body with and he wouldn't doubt that the same aftermath would happen this day. Firstly, he'd have to sneak inside so Kagura wouldn't catch him and then shower to take any evidence off himself of what transpired last night with his Takasugi. Thirdly, he'd feed Sadaharu and take him out for big walks to distract himself from home and not to get seen by his kids much.

Takasugi woke up and was very disappointed by not seeing the male he had last night on his bed. Gintoki's absence only infuriated him as he stood up and noticed the small note in the desk by the bed. He took it and read it. It was definitely Gintoki's handwriting and it read:

"_Meet me again next time on my birthday. When the sun sets on October 10. I will be awaiting for you in the same place. We will see if a loser is decided. Gintoki"_ He was pleased that Gintoki actually continued the game while he slipped his yukata on and went inside the shower, making sure to remove the sweat both exchanged, cum that Gintoki spurted on him and tears that surely spilled. He wouldn't remove the memory from his brain and he really detested the torture of having to wait exactly two months to meet up with him once again but it was all worth it for his Gintoki, only his Gintoki.

It was that day and it actually had Takasugi very overjoyed, even his Khihetai noticed. His smile only increasing and he was questioned what it was about, Takasugi insisted it was nothing. Thank goodness Bansai didn't know the Shiroyasha's birthday nor Matako and even less Henpeita.

"See ya" Takasugi inwardly fumed, hoping to escape before they could spot him for the sake of wasting time from his lover but he was spotted leaving today. He made up a believable lie to exit. Bansai nodded now being 'informed', Matako still hugged the one eyed male but luckily Henpeita removed her struggling hold.

"Take care, Shinsuke-sama" Bansai waved off, totally unsuspecting.

"Bye, come back soon, Shinsuke-samaaa! ~" The high pitched voice of Matako yelled, making him almost lose it.

"Take care, leader" Henpeita calmly added. Takasugi nodded, waving off to them all.

He was glad to finally be away from the current Khihetai hideout. It was so great to be able to have Gintoki three times and here he thought that he wouldn't even get a taste. He would most definitely make sure to not come back early as Matako had wished. He'd spend the night and savor Gintoki to his heart's content. Today was the man's birthday and he actually bought him a gift, not forgetting he was like a child and would most likely be happy to receive one, especially from him.

After taking Gintoki, to their secret ship, he pointed to the present box and Gintoki grew unbelievably excited as he had imaged it. He opened it, squealing almost like a baby when he saw what was inside the box. The Shonen Jump three special limited edition issues and a bunch of his favorite candy.

"Thank you, Takasugi-kun!" He gave him a sweet kiss in his cheek.

"Happy birthday, Gintoki. You're one year closer to death! Let's celebrate that" Takasugi grinned and his Gintoki frowned instantly but still hugged him tightly. Takasugi also poured him strawberry milk, while he indulged in his Yakult.

"Couldn't forget your stupid Strawberry milk and cake either" He exposed a very strawberry filled cake, with his name and a happy birthday which he begun to feast on. He fed some to the shorter man with his fingers. Takasugi licked them off and in that moment, his heart felt as if electricity bolted in it. Gintoki pushed Takasugi hard on the wall that was closest. Takasugi could only hear a loud thud as his head banged onto the wall, Gintoki leaned in, closing the distance by attaching their lips together.

Gintoki shoved his tongue deep inside him, Takasugi met him and both passionately yet roughly let out their needs by their kinky kissing. The Yorozuya leader tasted so sweet, like the strawberry cake. His tongue overly dominant on Takasugi's as his body pressed forcibly closer to Takasugi's. The shorter man enjoyed the already hard state of the birthday boy.

"I'll have my way with you, Takasugi-kun, since it's my birthday~" He said as smoothly as he took much needed air. He grazed his hands lower, until he found the sash that bind his yukata. His yukata was not the classical butterfly patterned one, this one had a bunch of tiny floral designs. Truthfully, Shinsuke had changed into a different one because to him, Gintoki's birthday was a big deal and his wardrobe needed to represent that as well.

"Fuck me, hard and relentless. Pleasure yourself with my body as you wish." Takasugi mumbled before speaking barely coherent words.

"Mmm! I'll feed myself with you!" Gintoki felt Shinsuke's body flinch as soon as he breathed in his ear, nibbling on the lobe. He had removed the entire yukata that Takasugi wore. His hand traveled to the needy body of his partner. He pinched and tweaked the both hardened nipples. Takasugi's moans only encouraged the act.

Gintoki licked his upper torso and his tongue traveled lower each time. He unexpectedly gripped Takasugi's cock which was already painfully hard and leaking precum from the slit. He used his thumb over the head earning Shinsuke's moans and panting. He sensitively touched his balls and played softly with them, he took his dripping cock and began to stroke the hardened member.

"Ngh! Gintoki! Aww! I can't- please! Aww!" Takasugi struggled to form the words as Gintoki went quicker each time and he enjoyed observing the erratic scene before him. He abstained from using his mouth to drag out Takasugi's release this night. As he continued pumping him, his lips crushed the shorter man's who now had his two arms entangled around Gintoki's neck.

"G-Gin! Gintoki! You tease me too much" answered the desperate man with a very seduced voice.

"I love your voice, Taka- please speak more! Fill me up with your dirty, naughty, sexy words!" He yelled while still stroking the man and leaned back in for another kiss now including tongue and Gintoki shoving cake in his mouth to add into the kink. Takasugi did enjoy the added taste of strawberry and merengue with the kisses of his lover. After waiting successfully for two months, both erections restraint by Gintoki's clothes began searching for more pleasure and blissful release. He removed his clothes moved and realized he didn't have the time to tease the short man nor the patience to prepare him up nicely and for that, he took the tasting sweet merengue and smeared it in his neglected arousal, being extra careful to not add any bread in his hard on. He then proceeded to make sure it was completely coated. This time, the foreplay wasn't as long and arduous as last two other times as both were clinging desperately and wanted to find orgasm already. In one, two, three count within his head, Gintoki slammed hard into the twitch twitching hole waiting for him. The large intrusion felt the soften ring instantly clench up, making it harder to penetrate fully. He entered Takasugi with just the merengue and no prep and without a notice before he slammed hard into him.

"Ahhh! Gin…Gintoki! So rough! Just the way I like it!" His partner yelled as he released a wanton yelp and gripped the sheets, later clawing the bed as well. Gintoki continued meeting both of their hot urges and needs. Gintoki's moans only increasing and Takasugi holding onto him as if his life depended on it. Gintoki rammed deeper inside with pure lust and neediness to reach his end. He continued going deeper, merciless hitting Takasugi's prostate with his head multiple times, violating his sweet spot over and over. He yelled harshly as Shinsuke's body nearly convulsed and thrashed around, Gintoki lifted Takasugi up, meeting each other with a sloppy kiss.

"Ahh~ Gin, I'm- I'm so close! Release it in me!" At the lustful expression of Shinsuke, he let out his orgasm spill inside of Shinsuke's hot and tight insides. He continued riding down his blissful release also intending to make his partner climax. He clutched his hand over to his Takasugi's hard one as he gave it a few strokes and Shinsuke's over stimulation overwhelmed him of being taken by the ass and stroked down so deliciously that his strands of cum released, shooting out between the two. It was then that the victor and loser were decided.

"Gin…Gintoki, I love you" The final words of the one-eyed man seemed to surprise even himself as he gasped, covering his mouth. Gintoki pulled out, seeing his white semen spill in between Takasugi's now swollen hole. Takasugi's face was completely abashed and red. Gintoki only laughed haughtily.

"You lose" He announced, giving him a superior wink. Shinsuke had barely understood the deep gravity of the situation as he cleaned himself up and dressed quickly, attempting to leave. Gintoki ran towards him quickly and stopped the still astonished male from leaving. Hugging him from behind and locking the door once more.

"You lost but honestly to play it fair…I already had feelings for you way before" Gintoki nuzzled the still surprised Shinsuke before him.

"That's…not fair but the game stands as is. You win. The rules were to not say those three words and I admit that I have lost" Takasugi looked sadder than what Gintoki thought he would if he had lost.

"Sh! It doesn't matter, it's just a stupid game. Now that the game is over, let's still meet up like this" He said as he embraced the less shocked man in his arms. Shinsuke turned, facing him while nodding in agreement.

"By the way, I somehow love you too, Takasugi-kun. There, now we both lost!" Gintoki closed their distance as Shinsuke also moved forward with a long and passionate kiss.

"Kukuku, fine then. But let's call it a draw." They both laid in bed for the night and Takasugi Shinsuke knew that regardless of what Gintoki said and tried convincing him of, he was still the loser and Gintoki the winner but the game didn't matter no more to him, as long as Gintoki and him could exchange nights like these, he wouldn't mind being a sore loser all the time. He still kept thinking, now looking at him in deep slumber so peacefully entangled in Takasugi's body only gave him a light feeling. Looking at Gintoki, he finalized that everything was possible for him, and only for his Gintoki.

_FIN_

* * *

Yeah that was it. Em,so sorry Takasugi, I wanted to make you win but ehh, I couldn't resist and do believe he'd slip the words in bed more simply plus he had it coming for being the way he was and for proposing the idea hahaha! :'D Hope you enjoyed and I was not in the mood to go in depth about writing Top! Takasugi and Bottom! Gintoki but just picture it as intense as the first and more foreplay ahaha! Have a good day! If you will be so nice spare me a review!

**loopdedoop**, I hope you enjoyed it and please don't hate me for dedicating you such a tortorous piece! D: I still love you my fellow GinTaka/TakaGin shipper :)))


End file.
